


Roshigumi

by Legume_Shadow



Series: Whispers (Prequels to the Echoes Series) [9]
Category: Peacemaker Kurogane, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Aoshi caring for baby Misao in a tiny scene, Conspiracy Shenanigans, Spycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legume_Shadow/pseuds/Legume_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the formation of the Roshigumi and their departure to Kyoto imminent, the first whispers of conspiracies in the shadows swirl amongst them as they enlist spies to help them fulfill their mission.  Meanwhile, Kenshin rebels against his master and Yamazaki Ayumu makes a startling discovery about those who profess absolute loyalty to the Oniwabanshuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Publishing: AO3, February 2015. All copyrights apply to the appropriate parties and no profit is being made from this fanwork.

**Part 8: Roshigumi**

**Chapter 8.0**

_January 1863_

 

“Guys! Hey everyone!”

Souji paused mid-bite and looked up to see Toudou Heisuke bursting into the squalid-looking room that was attached to the dojo, like a demon-possessed madman. He was not the only one to have also stopped eating as Kondou, Hijikata, Yamanami, Nagakura, and Harada also followed suit. Toudou's gleefully wide eyes told them that the news was good, but it was the fact that he just seemed to brim with excitement that had everyone in the room waiting with baited breath.

“Spit it out already, Heisuke!” Nagakura said in annoyance to the minute pause that seemed to stretch before the gathered.

“We're going to Kyoto!”

Silence greeted the young man's words for just the briefest of moments before clayware dropped to the floor that was followed by cheers and the thunderous sound of feet scrambling up and running towards the joyful source of the news. Poor Toudou was mobbed by his comrades and friends, but he was not complaining and cheered with them at the news.

“Everyone! Everyone!” Kondou shouted over the din, extricating himself from the mob and raised his hands slightly as if his arm waving would calm the group down. “Let's hear what else Heisuke has to say!”

Eventually, the group did settle down and Toudou continued to say, “Well, it's mostly thanks to the efforts of Serizawa-san and his petitioning, but we'll not only be going with the group he's gathered, but along with another. He specifically asked for us to join him, because we're going to be helping with the escort and protection of the Shogun to Kyoto.”

Jaws dropped at that statement, but before the clamor could rise again, Toudou continued, saying, “The Emperor has asked for the Shogun's reply on how to deal with the foreign intrusion into the country, so our great lord will be leaving for Kyoto in less than a week.”

“That does not give us much time to prepare,” Yamanami spoke up, pushing his glasses slightly up the bridge of his nose, before others could restart the clamor.

“Keisuke's right,” Kondou said, nodding, looking serious now, but with still a happiness in his eyes. “There's a lot to prepare, but I know that we'll all do our best to take care of it. First things first; Heisuke go and inform Serizawa-san that we accept the invitation. The second thing is, is for all of you to inform any family that you wish, that we'll be leaving for Kyoto.”

Heads nodded vigorously to Kondou's words and he clasped his hands together, saying, “I do not know when we might return, but prepare yourselves for the fact that we may never return to Edo.”

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the woods of Arashiyama..._

 

“I cannot allow you to leave this mountain!”

“Master!”

Though the chill of the wind-swept mountain side seeped into his bones, Kenshin adamantly stood his ground, clenching the hilt of his sword as if his life depended on it. In a way, it did, and he was determined not to lose this argument with his master.

“While we discuss philosophy, scores of people are being crushed by the disturbance each day. We must use our power now! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu must be used to protect the innocent, right?” he insisted.

The thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu turned from his walk back to the cabin, his white mantle with a bright red lining on the inside sweeping out before settling down. Kenshin could see those eyes of his master's narrowed in anger, but he was not cowed by it. People were suffering, dying down below the mountain everyday and if not for them, then why were the two of them up here, practicing and honing skills that were never going to be put to use? This week-long argument that they had was taking its toll on both of them, for each session that his master had him spar against him, seemed to be rooted in a deep-seated anger that grew each day.

He had fought back with equal intensity, refusing to even let his master 'beat' his arguments out of him. Meals normally filled with questions from him to his master, along with chatter about what was to be done the next day were now filled with silence. It was almost unbearable, staying in the same cabin as his master, but Kenshin persevered – he would convince his master of the folly of their staying up here.

“You arrogant whelp!” his master spat out. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise at just how harsh his master's words were. “What will you do after you lend your arm to this disturbance? If you want to affect a chance in the current crisis, you will have to join one side or the other. Therefore, you will also be used by the people who hold the power down there. I did not teach you Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to you so you could tarnish it that way. You should not pay any attention to these external distractions. Concentrate on your training!”

Kenshin ground his teeth at his master's words, saying, “People are being oppressed all around us. They are suffering! I cannot just turn my back on them! I will not!”

In a much calmer, but still equally angry tone, his master replied, saying, “Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the most power form of sword technique. It is the black ship of absolute power that sails the land.”

“That's why we should use it now!” he insisted. “Its to be used to protect the people from these painful times! That's the purpose of our sword style!”

He saw his master narrow his eyes even more before hearing him say, “Swordsmanship is a method of murder, do you hear me?”

Those words that the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu uttered crushed him, as Kenshin felt his world crumbling around him. The sword was supposed to protect, and all of these years, all the lessons he had learned from his master... It had been drilled into him from the start that their swords were meant to protect. But now...to kill... there was no difference between the bandits who had murdered the slaver group he had been traveling with, and the fact that he had been rescued by his master in the aftermath of that attack.

“You can decorate it with all sorts of pretty words, but that is what it is,” his master continued. “Kill some people in order to protect others. Murder some to save all. That is the final principle of all sword techniques. As you know, I have murdered hundreds of evil men, but they were all human beings. They were merely trying to live their lives the only way they knew how. If you leave this mountain, you will live a life of murder under the direction of men who write their own justice. If you throw your lot in with them, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu will make you a mass-murderer.”

Mentally taking a deep breath, Kenshin's left hand wrapped tighter around the scabbard of his blade, as he looked his master squarely in the eyes and said, “You may be right, but I want to rescue with my own hands those who are suffering! Many people, countless lives – as many as I can! I want to be their savior! I must leave in order to do so!”

Kenshin saw his master turned from his words, and wordlessly, headed back towards the cabin. “Master!” he cried out. It was clear, as to their own stances and opinions on the matter, and words were not going to change the outcome, but he at least wanted his master's blessing to leave – to at least have him acknowledge that whatever training he had received was complete and they would no longer continue in this manner.

“I have no use for an apprentice who insists on running off with a half-brained notion of justice,” his master said, waving his left arm out as if brushing off an annoying gnat. “If you want to go down there, by all means, go. You have my permission to leave.”

“Thank you very much,” Kenshin said, bowing as he saw the last glimpse of his master and the white mantle that he wore, disappear into the cabin.

* * *

_Edo..._

In the three days that had passed since the announcement and quick formation of the group that composed of three factions being led by Serizawa Kamo, Kondou Isami, and Tonouchi Yoshio, there was a sense of excitement, anticipation, and most of all, pride that filled the air. Though the three factions had not formally decided upon a name to call themselves so that their duties in protecting the Shogun would be known to the world, they had started to refer to themselves as the 'Roshigumi'.

Officially, one of the Shogun's hatamoto, Matsudaira Tadatoshi, was their commander, but it was mainly Serizawa that they thanked and leaned upon for his influence within the political court. The three factions had met up in a sleepy little village, located beyond the outskirts of Edo. Though faces were put to names, and respects paid, there were already some contention amongst the three groups about their mission and what they would do once they arrived in Kyoto. However, cooler heads and the fact that the three leaders ensured that their people were not going to cause trouble settled matters.

Now, however, with starry night skies fading fast into the cloudy darkness of a cold, wintery night, Souji found himself approaching a building within the heart of Edo that he had seen many times before, but only entered once. Strangely enough, it had been the suggestion of Tonouchi Yoshio, during the meeting, that they at least enlist the help of 'those who walk in the shadows' – shinobi.

The man's words had started a commotion, eliciting mostly unnerved and uneasy comments from many of them. However, a couple of them had come forward, citing that they perhaps knew of some contacts who could potentially get them in touch with shinobi groups. Souji had not been one of those to come forward. He had connections, but only via his brother-in-law, and after what had happened last summer, he was not sure if those connections still existed.

Of course, he knew that he could've went to visit the Takagi family and inquire about enlisting shinobi help, via the bodyguard that the family had employed immediately after young Tokio had been safely returned to her family. However, that would've just drawn unnecessary attention, and he knew that there were more than a few secrets that his family or allies of their families, did not want known to the public. Hence now his apprehensive approach to the building that he knew housed the leader of one of the many groups operating out of Edo.

The entrance to the building was unguarded, but he was not stopped as he entered the silent building. Only two torches lit the ground floor of the building, but still no one came forward or leapt out of the shadows to stop him. He had to stand for a few moments at the base of the stairs that would lead him up floors to the top, to let his eyes fully adjust to the dimness before he could even think about moving.

Climbing the stairs as fast as he dared to, he could hear no sound except for his own breaths and the creak of wood under his feet. He was no fool to think that at any second, he could be killed for just intruding, but this was an important enough task that he risked it. Even if he had never known any shinobi of this particular group, the Oniwabanshuu's reputation, even within the vassal houses in Edo, was very strong. Whispers, even in the open streets, referred to the 'shadowed hands of the Shogun' and the name of 'Oniwabanshuu' was always spoken after the phrase.

If the Roshigumi was to operate at peak strength, they needed the best, and he hoped that perhaps he would be able to put in a request for at least one of the Oniwabanshuu's members to serve with the Roshigumi in their duties. That was only if his request would be heard, for he wasn't quite sure as to how to go about requesting a shinobi.

When he reached the top floor, complete darkness covered the entire floor, but there was a very distinct scent in the air that not even the smoky smell of just-extinguished torches could cover. Inhaling deeply, he confirmed the scent, but did not take a step forward, for as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black around him, he started to pick out distinct shapes of the support beams and columns that held the building together...along with wet-looking splatters on the ground.

Blood.

It was also then he noticed that the single, heavy wooden door that led to the lone room on this floor was slightly ajar. There was a time for caution, but now was not, and he hurried to the door, pushed it open and stepped in; only to find several bodies lying on the floor near the center of the room. What little moonlight that streamed in from a hole in the roof highlighted the dust that had been kicked up.

It could not have been only a few minutes since he had entered the building that the scene before him happened. The leader of the Oniwbanshuu was sprawled out on the floor, and near him were a man and woman, along with two dark-clad bodies. Blood pooled on the floor near the four.

Hurrying over to the leader, he placed two fingers under the man's nose and felt a faint, but uneven inhale and exhale. Going over to where the other four were, his movements kicked up some more dust and he sneezed, but when he crouched down and finally saw who the woman was, he recognized her. She was the older sister of Aya, and with the faint moonlight shining through, he could see that she was still breathing. The man beside her was also, but he dared not move the two, for he didn't know if they had been wounded.

However, for the two dark-clad shinobi, he could see at least one of them had the glazed, faraway stare of death. The other was not moving at all and he could see no sign of movement. He did not linger though, and quickly got up, running as fast as he could out of there – he needed to find a doctor, find someone to help those still alive.

The noise he made while descending the stairs to get to the ground floor of the building was inconsequential and when he burst out into the open, there were still no signs of anyone around. Sprinting towards where he remembered the north guard barracks to be, he never made it there and ran into someone he did not expect.

“Okita-san?”

“Ayumu-san!” he exclaimed as he skidded to a stop, recognizing the voice as he saw her jump down from a tight clusters of branches in a tree, landing with barely a sound. “There are people at your headquarters injured, including your leader!”

“Wha...” she began, but then shook her head as she curtly said, “Thank you alerting me, Okita-san. I'll take over from here and get others to help.”

“I can get a doctor,” he said, hearing the dismissal tone in her voice.

“You've done enough by alerting me, Okita-san,” she stated, turning around slightly. “Please, I am grateful for your help, but...”

He nodded as Ayumu trailed off, knowing that there were things that he should not further involve himself in. Not wanting to inconvenience her, he said, “Best of luck,” and left.

* * *

A gust of cold wind swept past him, bringing a fine dusting of snow with it as Souji walked along the outer defensive walls that surrounded Edo. Though there were many small outlying villages beyond the city, it was mostly farmland out here. Last night, he had stayed at an inn after leaving Ayumu to tend to the affairs of her shinobi group, not wanting to explain to his sister or brother-in-law why he was intruding upon their place at such a late hour. The small satchel he carried contained the necessary items he had been requested by Kondou to buy from several shops, and now, he was heading back to the dojo.

As the wind died down, four black-clad people suddenly appeared around him, causing him to drop the satchel to the ground and snatch up his scabbard and push the guard of his sword slightly out of its housing. However, the four people who had surrounded him did not immediately attack him, and instead, spread their hands out, indicating that they were not here to harm him. It took a few moments of warily looking around at each of the shinobi, with only their glittering dark eyes showing, for him to finally let his right hand go from the hilt and slowly return to a neutral stance.

“Please follow us, Okita Souji,” one of the shinobi curtly said, as he picked up the dropped satchel. “Our _Okashira_ wishes to speak to you.”

Beyond the shinobi, on both ends of the road he was walking on, there was no one in sight and with a nod of acquiescent towards the request, one of the shinobi took the lead and he followed. The other three trailed after him, silent in their footsteps, presences not even there. It was only because he occasionally glanced back to see that they were still there, silent sentinels, that he knew they were following him. His own footsteps, in the silence of the path and of the surrounding fields, crunched quite loudly on the snow, but he was not about to even attempt to mask it. It would be quite stupid and futile for him to try such a thing, for though he learned a few things during his younger years from his friends, he was first and foremost a samurai. He also thought it would be an insult towards the shinobi around him to do such a thing.

Curiosity had also gripped him, but it was slowly dying as they tromped through the dead dry fields and towards a bamboo forest. The title that they had used to refer to their leader was not commonly used among shinobi, and he had only heard of the title in passing from his brother-in-law. Thus, he inferred that after last night's incident, the leader of the Oniwabanshuu shinobi group had recovered and the four shinobi who surrounded him were taking him to see their leader. Was it only because he had inadvertently saved their leader's life that they had decided to allow him an audience? He didn't know, but it was something that he would not dwell on – this was most likely his only chance to secure help from the shadows for the Roshigumi.

At long last, after what felt like an hour's worth of trekking through the bitter cold and snow-covered ground, Souji and his escorts arrived at the heart of the grove. In the small clearing stood a fairly tall, muscular-looking man, dressed in the same dark clothes as the shinobi who escorted him. However, where the shinobi around him had complete head coverings, the man did not, except for a thin sleeve of a bandage that was wrapped around his head in a crooked band. He recognized the man to be the leader of the Oniwabanshuu. His escorts stopped him a few paces away from their leader and a moment later, bounded away, disappearing from his sight.

Though the dried out leaves of the bamboo forest rustled, Souji could not help but look around, though all he saw were the yellow-green colors of bamboo and nothing else. He was sure that more shinobi other than the four who had escorted him to this place were hidden in the forest. However, he focused his attention back on the man as he saw him fold his arms across his chest and glower at him. Souji did not move from where he was standing – he would not be cowed, even if he was surrounded. He was here to request and petition for help and no more.

“What exactly is it that you are requesting, Okita-sensei?” the leader of the Oniwabanshuu asked in a tone that was borderline hostile.

There was a touch of arrogance in that tone, but Souji did not even bat an eye at the question and instead, as politely as he could, given the circumstances, said, “We, the Roshigumi, formed under the leadership of hatamoto Matsudaira Tadatoshi, humbly request an agent of your choosing to serve within our group. We will be escorting our Shogun to Kyoto and while there, help with the administration of law and order in the city.”

Silence punctured only by the wind sweeping through the bamboo forest answered his request, but he dared not take his eyes off of the shinobi leader. “Serizawa Kamo, Kondou Isami, and Tonouchi Yoshio are your leaders, are they not?”

“Yes,” he answered, inclining his head slightly. A shrewd look had appeared on the Oniwabanshuu leader as soon as those three names had been said and it had given him a strange feeling that the shinobi leader knew a lot more than what had been said or implied. It unsettled him, but he knew that any group serving the Shogun who operated in the capacity that the Oniwabanshuu did would have many secrets and would know many things.

“Tell me, Okita-sensei,” the shinobi leader suddenly said in a more cordial, but still arrogant tone, “with the law and order that the Roshigumi intends to wield in Kyoto... are you people ready to do whatever is necessary to keep it?”

Souji frowned slightly at the question, wondering what exactly the shinobi was trying to imply. He knew that any other samurai standing where he stood would probably be insulted at such a question, but after observing how his brother-in-law interacted with shinobi, the question did not seem to be an affront to the samurai code of honor. It felt more like a confirmation or a reassurance that their leader wanted to be spoken out loud instead of having it automatically be implied.

“Yes,” he answered. He knew that Serizawa, at the least, would try to convince Kondou and Tonouchi of the necessity to maintain proper order within Kyoto – that is if Kyoto was as truly chaotic as the rumors put it.

“We will consider the Roshigumi's request then. You will have your answer before leaving Edo.”

“Thank you,” he said as four shinobi appeared again, though he did not know if it was the same four who had initially escorted him or not. Turning and walking away with his escorts surrounding him, he hoped that the answer would be positive.

~~~

“Beshimi,” Susumu heard their _Okashira_ quietly state out loud in the bamboo forest's clearing as soon as other shinobi had stated that the samurai, Okita Souji of Kondou Isami's Tennen Rishin Ryu school, was well on his way back to civilization. Even before a representative of the Roshigumi had approached them with the request, there had been many rumors floating about that the Shogun was about to go to Kyoto to respond to the Emperor's request to deal with the foreigners. Shinobi groups far and wide had increased their spying activities as a result of the impending travel.

“Yes, _Okashira_ ,” the short, youthfully owlish-looking shinobi said, landing softly on the ground next to their leader.

“Go back to headquarters and inform Ayumu that she is now assigned to the Roshigumi and their mission in Kyoto.”

“Is that wise, _Okashira_?” another shinobi, this time one with greying hair sticking out of his head covering, asked as Susumu saw from his hidden perch within the forest, land softly in the clearing before Beshimi could move. “Surely someone else and more adept in the assassination arts would be better for the task? Perhaps Nenji has a few agents under his command that would be better suited for the task since they know Kyoto better than any of us.”

As disappointed as he was that his sis—no Ayumu was not his family, not his sister... he was disappointed that Ayumu had been chosen to accompany the Roshigumi for their momentous task, Susumu had to say that one of their _Okashira_ 's advisors had a point. The Oniwabanshuu based solely in Kyoto were definitely much more suited to help the Roshigumi in their task. He had wanted to be chosen for the Kyoto assignment and had even taken on several missions since his initial one, all of them successful, but now though, he understood that logic was to play a role in this.

“Kyoto's climate is currently a well guarded viper's den,” their _Okashira_ stated. “Ayumu is the best of us in disguise and infiltration. I have a feeling that the Roshigumi will be making some enormous waves in the city and I want the best in the middle of the storm.”

Susumu gritted his teeth for a moment in anger as he saw the adviser nod and Beshimi bound away. Jealousy towards Ayumu would do him no good, for even though they were not brother and sister, he still sat in the shadow of Ayumu. What would it take for their _Okashira_ to see that he was ready to go out beyond Edo and her surrounding villages?

 

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 8.1**

 

Ayumu sighed, with a relieved smile gracing her face as she squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and folded it into a rectangular shape. The cooing and happily gurgling sound of a baby filled the silence in the room as she looked up from where she knelt, to see young Shinomori Aoshi somewhat awkwardly holding onto the swaddled baby.

The baby's mother, Machimaki Haruka, was lying on an elevated futon, as was the baby's father, Ichirou. Both mother and father were recovering from stopping the assassins who had tried to attack the leader of the Oniwabanshuu last night. From what Ayumu had seen when she had responded to Okita Souji's alert, Ichirou had been in the room, talking with their leader when the assassins had struck and knocked both their _Okashira_ and Ichirou out. Before the two were killed, Haruka had entered and killed both assassins, but not before one of the two assassins had unleashed some strange powder, which had all but scattered into the air and had blown away. There were trace amounts on Haruka and Ichirou's clothing, but there had been nothing found on their _Okashira_.

Now, Haruka and her husband were recovering, though even the doctor who had tended to them did not know what exactly had been tossed in the air at the two. Ayumu surmised that it had to have been some form of poison powder. Most of the attention was on their _Okashira_ who had strangely gone out to the outskirts of Edo with an entourage, determined to show that whoever had tried to assassinate him was not going to scare him. She, along with Aya, who was back in Edo since early this morning, were tasked with taking care of Haruka and Ichirou.

That left Aoshi, Aya's apprentice, with taking care of Haruka's child, Misao. Initially, both she and Aya had tried to take care of the baby, thinking that a female presence around the baby would be better than a male one, but Misao had fussed quite incessantly in either of their arms. It was only after Aoshi had briefly taken Misao into his own so that Aya could take a brief break, that Misao had calmed down.

It would have been such an adorable sight, had she, Ayumu, not been laughing to herself at just how awkward Aoshi was in holding Misao. It seemed, though, that the baby did not mind and instead was blissfully giggling and making all sorts of cute expressions towards her young caretaker. She watched, highly amused as she saw Aoshi attempt to place Misao down on her small bed, but the baby made a face and started crying, not wanting to be parted from Aoshi. She saw Aoshi sigh in disappointment before picking the baby back up, to which the baby gurgled happily again.

The partition to the recovery room slid open as both she and Aya, who was tending to Haruka, look up to see Beshimi enter. There was a thin layer of snow covering the short man's head, though it was rapidly melting into water with the warmth in the room. “Pardon the intrusion,” the short-statured shinobi said. “Okita Souji of the Roshigumi has petitioned for a shinobi and you, Ayumu, have been assigned by our _Okashira_ to them. They leave tomorrow for Kyoto.”

“Just me?” she asked, standing up. As far as she knew of the Roshigumi, who were among those escorting the Shogun to Kyoto; that group was the largest of the groups. The fact that an old friend of hers and Aya's had specifically petitioned the Oniwabanshuu made it even more surprising. However, given that what had happened last summer, she thought that he would have completely washed his hands of shinobi in general; considering that Okita's brother-in-law had been incredibly tight about information flowing from the Okita household since last summer. She should have known that yesterday's encounter with him and the alert to the attack upon the Oniwabanshuu leadership was no fluke. It seemed that their friend was now acting completely independent of the Okita family's influence.

“Yes,” Beshimi answered. “Given that we do not know where exactly the Roshigumi will be settling once in Kyoto, Nenji and his group will be informed, but they will have no spying jurisdiction over the territory that the Roshigumi will be covering. Our _Okashira_ has said that you may exchange information as necessary with Nenji and his people, but your orders will be coming from the Roshigumi leadership.”

It was not said, but it need not to – this was going to be her own command, her own mission – the largest one she had ever undertaken. With three volatile leaders controlling a group of ronin samurai, she would be the vital lynchpin to keep the group from tearing themselves apart with misinformation. It was the only reason why she alone was assigned, and she knew that she could not fail in her task.

“Thank you for the information, Beshimi,” she said, as she glanced over at Aya, who merely gave her a nod, silently telling her to go and get ready for her assignment. With a grateful nod at not only Beshimi, but also towards Aya and Aoshi, she left, hurrying towards her quarters.

As soon as she arrived, she immediately went into the closet and took out a large piece of cloth, spreading it out on the ground. Going back into the closet, she took out the futon and blanket, putting it to the side and took out a small chest. A few pieces of clothing, unique enough that she knew that she would not find in Kyoto, were placed in the middle of the cloth. A small, concealed area within the closet had its covering removed and within it, she took out all of the small blades and the make up kit that she possessed and carefully placed it within the clothes she had packed.

Kyoto was an ancient city, full of beauty and life, and while she didn't know exactly what she would be assigned to do as the Roshigumi's shinobi, she was sure that disguises would be of the norm. Thus she had to be somewhat ready for anything that needed to be done. As she knelt down and knotted up the cloth, ensuring that all of her small weaponry was secured. She turned back to the closet and retrieved her short blade, just as she heard the near-silent whisper of someone entering her room.

The presence of someone there was not felt and she immediately knew that it was a shinobi with ill intent. Whenever amongst themselves, Oniwabanshuu did not conceal their presences unless it was for training purposes, and there was no training purpose within the sleeping quarters of their group. As fast as she could, she unsheathed her short blade and whirled around, only for her blade to strike the arm guard of a shinobi.

Glittering black eyes stared at her, but she did not move from where she was, standing still as she continued to press her blade against the arm guard. It was only because a thin sliver of a needle-like weapon, hovering just a small amount beyond her throat, that had caused her to stop. Wrapped in the traditional all-black garb of a shinobi, she knew that the person was male, but she could not identify him at all, until her attacker spoke.

“Do as we say and you will not face the consequences of the rash decision that our leader has made,” the man growled.

With a start, she realized that the voice belonged to one of the advisers to their _Okashira_. However, even with that revelation, the man continued to say, “Give away who I am to anyone, and we will kill not only you, but your brother in the most painful way possible.”

Fear seeped into her as the needle-like weapon pressed closer to her, nearly pricking her skin as she gave the barest of nods. The pressure on her body, pinned to the door of the closet was eased, as was the pressure on the arm holding the blade. A moment later, the needle-like weapon was also gone as the shinobi swiftly disappeared. Exhaling in relief, she hurried to the entrance to her room, but even as she poked her head out to see if she could catch a glimpse of her assailant, she knew that it would be a futile gesture.

Returning inside, she picked up the scabbard and sheathed her blade. She was not supposed to think about family, for the Oniwabanshuu were her family in all but blood, but she couldn't help herself. One of their _Okashira_ 's advisers were not happy with the decision made as to who would go to Kyoto, but she did not know why they could not express their opinions as to why. There was something else afoot and clearly they did not want their leader involved in it or know about it. She could not leave Susumu here, not while there was a vast conspiracy at the heart of their organization. The shinobi who had threatened her was only one, but he had stated 'we'.

If she took her brother with her to Kyoto, would their reach affect her? Would she be able to continue doing her work without their influence? Were there people in the Kyoto branch in the same conspiracy? She didn't know, but she could not risk her brother's life on it. He had to come with her.

She was sure that there would be people, or at least the adviser who had threatened her, watching her move, ensuring that Susumu stayed in Edo. The trick now, was to get her brother out of Edo without them noticing. Looking around for a moment before returning her attention to the bundle sitting on the floor, she unknotted the cloth and carefully laid out the clothes. There was a certain winter kimono that she had packed that she knew her brother would have an exact copy of. With a grim smile, she knew what she had to do to get her brother out of harm's way.

* * *

_Nightfall..._

 

Susumu stared at the small note for the longest of times before crumpling it. After a moment though, he smoothed it back out and held it over the lantern burning in his room, lighting it on fire. As the ashes fell into the tray at the bottom of the lantern, he carefully but quickly went to his closet and started to pull out the necessary items. It was not out of spite or jealousy that he silently agreed to Ayumu's unwritten request, it was out of necessity. Ayumu's strangely saccharine farewell letter to him had given him the impression that something was wrong.

To successfully sneak out of the area and to where he knew that Ayumu would be headed towards, he needed to dress up as her. With the same winter kimono that he knew that she had in hand, he put on the outfit, before dragging out the makeup kit and mirror. Applying the necessary touches that made him look like his sister, he finished up by sweeping his hair, which was now thankfully grown to the same length as hers, and tied it up into the style that she usually wore it in.

With the disguise completed, he stared at the lantern for a moment before remembering that Ayumu would be traveling with a small cloth satchel. Taking out a large piece of cloth from his closet, he spread it out on the floor and weighed in on what exactly he should put in it. Perhaps his black outfit, the standard issued uniform that their group wore would be carried in it – if he needed to ditch the kimono, at least he would be able to return to Edo in his outfit and easily explain away the outfit.

Deciding to put a few blades with the outfit, he took out his short blade and placed it on top of the bundle before knotting the entire thing. Putting everything that he had originally taken out of the closet, he slid the door shut and looked around – now was the hard part of getting out without anyone noticing that it was him. Ayumu had already left and to have 'her' emerge from his room would be quite strange.

Fortunately, his room was near the storage closet where there was a hidden, underground passage way that was usually used during summer training sessions. Pressing his ear against the far wall he listened carefully and could hear no persons on the other side. Sliding a partition open, he took a quick peek in before taking the satchel and slid through, closing the partition. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness for a few moments, he stepped quietly to the other side, again pressing his ear against the far partition. There seemed to be no one and so he slid the partition open. Unfortunately, there looked to be a meditating shinobi in the middle of the dark room, and as soon as Susumu poked his head in, he saw the shinobi snap his eyes open.

“You still have a lot to learn, Susumu,” the shinobi stated, and he recognized the voice to be belonging to Han'nya. “But I congratulate you on how quiet you were in sneaking from the other room. It is unfortunate that I only heard you because of the partition opening. Go, Susumu. Go on your mission. We shall not speak of this again.”

With a grateful nod towards Han'nya, he entered, closed the partition behind him and opened the partition to the supply closet. Closing the partition, he lifted up the wooden hatch that covered the passage way, wincing when it squeaked quite loudly. However, with no one drawn to the sound as the minutes of waiting passed, he entered it and closed the hatch behind him.

It took him the better part of an hour to navigate the complex maze that spanned the underground passage of this portion of Edo castle and its grounds, partially due to the ice that had formed on the ground and the walls. But at long last, he emerged from the passages, far and away from Edo and the outerwalls and into farmland. Farmland and the softly hooting owls of the night greeted him as he stepped onto the main road.

The most logical choice would be for him to head towards Kondo Isami's dojo, for he did not know where exactly Serizawa Kamo and Tonouchi Yoshio and their people were staying. He just hoped that his guess was correct. With the cold wind biting at him, even under so many thick layers of the kimono he was wearing, he started off.

The moon, hidden in part by clouds had risen to near its apex when Susumu finally spotted what he hoped to be Kondou's dojo in the distance. Lanterns seemed to still be lit and there was a seemingly cozy atmosphere that surrounded the dojo and its adjacent building. As he approached, he saw a figure step out, and though it took him a moment, he recognized it to be Ayumu. It was clear from her stance that she had been waiting for him.

She didn't even give him a moment to rest and beckoned for him to follow her inside. As soon as he stepped in, more than a few of those gathered in the dojo gasped. Okita Souji was the only face he recognized, sitting to the side and among the crowd, but in the center of the dojo, there sat three people; one who looked thin but shrewd, another who looked boisterously happy, and the third who looked at both him and Ayumu with calculating eyes. He could only surmise that the three were the leaders of the Roshigumi. He merely held himself still and stiffly followed Ayumu to the center, kneeling onto the ground as she did.

Ayumu did not bow and neither did he, but it was Ayumu who said, “May I introduce my brother, Yamazaki Susumu. I had him arrive in disguise tonight to show you the potential of his abilities and I hope that you will accept it not as an affront to yourselves, but as an asset to ensure that your mission in Kyoto is successful.”

Surprise ran through him as he listened to Ayumu's words, but fortunately, his training had paid off and it did not show on his face as he bowed towards the three. Lifting himself back up to a sitting position after a moment, the man with calculating eyes, whom he was sure was Serizawa Kamo, said, “How old are you, Yamazaki?”

“Sixteen,” he stated in his natural voice.

“You can look like your sister, but can you even sound like her?” the thin man, whom he could only guess as to probably Tonouchi Yoshio, with the third one being Kondou Isami, asked.

Swallowing to wet his throat, he easily pitched his voice into a higher register as he stated, “I have had six months of field work to hone my skills in infiltration, and have been extensively trained to take on any duties that Ayumu may be assigned. We operate in this capacity to enable either of us to easily switch out in case either of us are compromised.”

“Have you killed before?”

The question did not come from any of the three and instead, had been spoken by a tall man with flowing dark hair, sitting near the three leaders. His blunt question had drawn the attention of everyone in the room and a few concerned murmurs floated up from the gathered because of it. While Tonouchi wore a frown, Kondou was the only neutral-looking one, and Serizawa's expression was that of an expectant look.

“I have,” Susumu stated in his natural voice, not even shrinking from the cold, hellish look that the man who had asked the question, was giving him. It was not a right of passage for a shinobi to kill, it was a necessity for their line of work.

The answer seemed to satisfy the man, for no other questions were asked and it was Serizawa who stated after a few moments of silence, saying, “Welcome to the Roshigumi, Yamazaki Susumu and Yamazaki Ayumu of the Oniwabanshuu. We look forward to working with both of you.”

 

~*~*~*~


End file.
